What you don't know can't kill you
by Black-Rose-Enigma
Summary: back in russia, 2 years after the blade breakers became world champs, a new storm is brewing in the now legit BIOVOLT. a new blader with issues of her own and a grand suprise for one of the least like Magestics.
1. some light may shine through

Hey everyone. Long time no see. I've been really busy and didn't have time to post. I've been working on this for a while and would like any comments that you have. I don't bother with the Vforce and Grevolution versions of beyblade because I don't like them all that much. I only own the plot line and Liza Balkov. I also own the Balkov family bit beast. Below is a description of Liza. The setting is 2 years after Tyson was made the World Champion.

Liza is 17 and about 5'6" with brown and purple shoulder blade length hair and she has grey eyes. She's Robert's sister that no one knew about. Her father is Boris from the Abbey.

I slowly walked through the dark, cold hallways if the Abbey. I was trying to decide the easiest way to ask my father permission to go to London. I longed to go home; back to the place where my old life was. It has been 12 years since my father and I came to Moscow. My parents divorced when I was 5. My older brother had been 7 at the time. My mother practically won the divorce and left my father and me nothing. She married again soon after the divorce; Theodore Jurgen is my stepfather. It disgusts me how she did this to my father. I haven't seen Robert in all that time, except at the last World Championships. He looks well; hopefully he hasn't been tortured by my mother to much.

I came to the door of my father's office. I was mentally prepared, now it was out of my hands. I pushed the door open to his office, and worked up the only courage I could manage.

"Dad……..can I talk to you please?"

"Of course Liza. What's the problem?"

"I was hoping that I could go watch the European Tournament this year since it's in London."

"I suppose that it wouldn't be a problem if you want to go."

I couldn't believe it; my father was going to let me go to London. I knew however there was going to be some sort of catch.

"The only thing you must do is beat one of the Majestics, the best team that Europe has, to enter the training for our best team. This is the wish of Mr. Voltaire."

"You want me to be placed on Tala's team? I don't have a bitbeast, how will that be possible?"

"We have a solution to that problem. This is a test Liza; if you can effectively use a bitbeast, after one week of training with it, and beat one of the Majestics then you will have a shot at participating in the World Championships this year."

"Are you saying that you want me to use the Balkov family bitbeast?"

"Exactly. You should be able to handle her. Beyblading runs in your veins Liza. I know you can do this…..You are dismissed, come to the Abbey tomorrow and bring your blade."

I turned and left to my room. I suppose this is for the best however. The Balkov bit is famous and was used in the army of the Czars. Very few could tame the power though; not even Tala could handle it.

I pushed open the door to the storage room, where my father was waiting for me. To my surprise, Tala was awaiting me, my father was not there.

"Liza, I am glad you came. I've wanted to talk to you; Boris only wants 4 bladers on the team. If you do join, you'll be fighting for your place on the team…..I wasn't supposed to tell you this but I felt you needed to know before you left."

"Thank you Tala, I appreciate that. Where is she? I want to get this over with as soon as possible. I have no intentions of backing out of this challenge, I know you understand…. Would you consider coming with me next week for moral support?"

"I will come with you to verify your victory, and for moral support. Tell me Liza, why you will not speak the name of your family's bit?"

"I have never thought to speak it because I felt it was not necessary."

We walked over to the back wall and Tala pulled out a small box, nearly the size of his hand. He opened the box very carefully, as if it was a thin sheet of glass that would shatter if it was handled to roughly. I knew what was inside, the last of the ancient bitbeasts.

I held my breath as the lid was removed. There in all her splendor rested Wisteria. It had been a long time since I had last held the sacred bit. It was nerve wracking: If I couldn't gain her respect I would lose my shot at becoming a world class blader.

"Well, are you going to get ready or not Liza?"

"Yes," I said taking the bit chip and placing it in my beyblade. "I suppose there is no way to avoid this if I want to achieve greatness."

I walked over to the training dish and placed my blade in the launcher. Tala walked to the opposite side and set his blade into its battle position. I knew this was going to be a long and sleepless week; Tala took his training very seriously and he wouldn't allow me to be an exception no matter what the cost.

"3…2…1 Let it RIP!" Tala shouted as we launched our blades into the dish.

"Wolborg attack now!" Tala commanded fiercely as his blade dashed towards mine.

"Dodge and teach his bitbeast a lesson!" I cried as Wisteria responded automatically, much to my disbelief. Our blades circled, each waiting for the chance to attack its opponent. I studied

Tala's face, awaiting any sudden flicker of his eyes would indicate his next move. I knew he was waiting for any mistake I made, and then Wolborg would attack. I saw his eyes flick to the left and his blade veer right; he knew I was watching him like I watch any opponent. It was only a matter of time before our bits would become annoyed and lash out without a strategy. This is the kind of test all must pass if they are to receive a bitbeast from the Abbey. The longer you can control your bitbeast, the stronger you will become and the more power your bitbeast will be able to release on your enemy. This I was taught at an early age when I first laid my hands on Wisteria.

"I can see it now Liza, your having trouble controlling the power that you so long to have. Maybe I was wrong about your skill level?"

I dared not turn around to face my father, who had showed up. I would not be distracted by anything that could cost me this battle.

"Wisteria, Attack!" I said as I clenched my teeth, knowing she might not bother, to my surprise she slammed into Tala's blade and sent it flying to the outer edge of the bey rim. I saw the surprise on Tala's face, he knew that Wisteria was temperamental; he had never been able to control the power.

"Wolborg, use your attack now!" Tala cried as Wolborg charged at Wisteria and made impact. I cringed, Tala sure knew how to chill an opposing blader into submission, but I didn't take my eyes of Wisteria and Wolborg as they repeatedly clashed into eachother. This was finally becoming interesting enough for Tala, maybe even a little intimidating considering he unleashed Wolborg. I didn't need to release Wisteria; she was strong enough and wasn't intimidated by the wolf.

"Wisteria finish this battle now." I shouted to give Tala an opportunity to stop me so we could keep practicing.

Wisteria flew in the air and landed on top of Wolborg in a submission type move. I saw Tala smirk as the blades flew apart and both landed outside of the dish.

"Not bad for your first practice run Liza, tomorrow we'll step it up a couple of notches" Tala said as he walked over to me.

"Liza that was very impressive. I'm very proud of you for battling so well. Mr. Voltaire will be very pleased with this news."

"Thank you dad." I said as I walked out of the room with Tala to find the rest of the guys.

"There you are Tala; we've been waiting for you to tell us about this new blader Boris seems so intent on training." Bryan commented as we walked into the main training chamber for the Demolition Boys.

"Yeah Tala, it took you long enough, you couldn't have been that busy with the new kid. He couldn't handle a bitbeast so well after coming fresh out of training boot camp." Spencer said as I sat down across from Tala.

"Tell us what this guy's like so we'll be able to prove that Boris wasn't wise in putting his bet on a pip squeak."

"That's enough Ian. I'd hold your tongue until the European Tournament is over. Anyways, my father knows what he's doing and he has great faith in this new bladders' ability." I replied defensively.

"Liza, maybe you should go get packed for your trip to the European Tournament, Boris will have you on the plane in a few days." Tala suggested to keep Ian and I from fighting like we usually do.

Ian has always detested me because I'm a girl and Boris's daughter. He does understand blading, but I know he's feeling threatened by my arrival into the Abbey. He's the weakest person on the team which means he's the most vulnerable and the blader I will be facing when I return from London next week. I just hope all goes well in my battle.

"I think that's a good idea Tala, why don't you get packed as well so we can leave right away." I suggested as I walked over to the exit, and the quickest way out of the Abbey.

"That's a good plan Liza; let's go. Bryan, you're in charge while I'm gone, keep training as usual."

"You got it Tala. Have a good trip with the new kid."

Here is my newest fic. I hope you like it and um…………………………….yeah this one took a while to write. If you like my other fic BOI CRAZY then I should have a chapter or 2 up in a week or so. I have had some writers block so enjoy the first 3 chapters of this new fic. Aufwiederzen……………..


	2. some of the unmetionables

Second chapter is up and running. I am glad to be posting again and I hope that you like this story so far. I am going to work on my other fic. again. So another chapter of that one should be up very soon. Thanks to my # one fan, Jessica-Yuy. Glad you like my stuff and I hope you like this one too.

"Are you ready for the tournament Enrique?" Oliver asked as they walked into the lounge of the Jurgen mansion.

"Not really, I know we'll win. Then we can head off to the World Championships this year."

When they walked in they saw Johnny playing chess with Robert. They laughed heartily as Johnny once again lost to Robert.

"What's going on you guys" Enrique inquired as he sat down next to Robert.

Johnny shrugged as he sipped on some Jasmine tea. Robert stood and walked over to the fire pondering, a letter was tightly clutched in his hand. He was stressed out; he had every right to be. It had been 12 years since he had heard from his sister, apparently she still believed in the promise he had made her before she left. She knew he wouldn't decline the proposal even if it did mean going behind his mother and stepfather's back. In a way it was what he had been waiting for; a challenge from his own flesh and blood, just like he had anticipated since he had found out about the Abbey 2 years ago.

"Robert, what's wrong?" Oliver asked as he watched Robert closely with concern.

"Yeah, what's bugging you Robert? You've been a little off lately." Enrique stated with mild curiosity.

"It's more of a family matter of the private type." Robert said evasively

"Robert, stop being a prat and tell us. There used to be nothing about your family that you wouldn't tell us; now spill it Jurgen." Johnny replied stubbornly like always.

Robert turned around slowly as he sighed; this is one thing he never had wanted to tell his team mates. Johnny was right though, it wouldn't be fair to his friends to hide it any longer.

"This letter is from Russia, where my sister currently holds residence. We haven't been in contact with each other in 12 years, when my parents divorced. So the father that you know, Theodore Jurgen, is not my biological father. My real father was forced to leave with my sister. Now she's about 17 and has challenged one of the members of our team to a 3 round bey battle after the European Tournament is over."

"Why didn't you tell us about this earlier Robert?"

" I didn't think that this would be an issue, but apparently Elizabeth finally decided to show my mother that she was just as worth it as I was and that our father could raise us just as well as she could. It's that simple, Oliver, although I can't understand why she would want to challenge us before the World Championships."

"I suppose we'll be accepting then. I mean it wouldn't be right to deny her the opportunity no matter what the reason. Would it?"

"No it would be impolite and knowing Elizabeth she would show up anyway. I suppose it's either now or later. I guess I should let her know our answer. Who should battle her?"

"Well that depends on how strong her bit beast is; we'll want to match her power as closely as possible without over powering the poor girl." Oliver sighed as he contemplated who would be the best choice.

"Why don't we call the girl up and ask her preference so that way we don't have to worry about picking some one to strong." Johnny suggested as he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Robert, your sister has a bit beast right?" Enrique asked as Robert walked over to the phone.

"She does Enrique….a very powerful one that was used in Russia's army when the Tsars ruled. The bit was to be mine, but I guess my father passed it to the only person he could."

"Robert who is your father?" Oliver asked quietly as he watched the fire blazing in the fire place.

"My father was a native Russian. You have seen him before actually, back at the last World Championships. Undoubtedly Elizabeth still bares his last name, but I cannot see her entering the training regime of the Abbey."

"Robert we were asking for a name, not back round on your sister and father." Johnny replied impatiently

"Come on Robert, we are your friends, not some random people you find on the street." Enrique said calmly

"My father is……..the president of the Abbey, Boris Balkov."

Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny stood there in shock, this was some of the strangest news they had heard in quite some time, and it was a little disturbing. Robert, however, turned to the phone and began dialing the number for the international BBA Center that could give you the information on any beyblader in the world.

I heard the phone ready as I finished my packing for tomorrow's trip out. I hope that the letter I sent my brother had reached him so he would have a heads up that I was coming for a challenge.

"Balkov residence, Liza speaking. Can I help you?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"Elizabeth," I heard from the other end. "This is your brother Robert. I called to let you know that the Majestics have accepted your challenge and we're inquiring as to which blader you would prefer to battle."

"Robert, it's nice to hear from you. I hope you are well. I don't actually have a preference. Since you, obviously, don't know who to pick we shall decide at the Tournament who you will have me crush." I replied casually, smirking.

"Elizabeth stop being uncouth, it's not healthy before a battle. What you suggest does sound like a good idea though. It's settled then, we shall decide right before the battle which team mate of mine will have the pleasure of battling you. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Good bye sister."

I heard the phone click. I turned to go back to my room to finish packing. Something was a little un-nerving about Robert's call. I returned to the phone and dialed Tala's number.

"Liza….. is something wrong?" Tala said, concern unwillingly creeping into his voice.

"I just felt like talking, that's all. Is this a bad time?"

"No, I was just about to do a little training, why don't you come over for a quick battle. A little extra training never hurt a blader."

After agreeing to meet him in 5 minutes, I grabbed Wisteria and told my father where I was going. As I began walking, it started to snow lightly in a harmless fashion. As I approached Red Square, I saw Tala launch Wolborg and watch it spin as though in deep thought. I launched Wisteria and she sped off to attack Wolborg. I watched as Wisteria's surprise attack throw Tala's blade of balance, but I held her back from actually using a great percentage of her strength.

Tala turned around and smiled as he recalled Wolborg. I had a funny feeling he didn't want to bey blade, he seemed somehow more human than he had since he was cybertized by my father 2 years ago. He handed me Wisteria and when I took her his smile faltered, as if the joy in his life was threatening to vanish into thin air.

"Liza I didn't ask you here to battle. But I think you might have already figured that out. I've wanted to talk to you for some time, but I couldn't find the words to use. You remember the last World Championships when you're farther…….when he…"he stated as his confidence began to waver.

"I remember Tala, how could I forget!"

"Well your father did it so I wouldn't have emotions anymore. He didn't do it so I could beat Tyson. He did it because he hoped it would not affect me when you join the team." Tala said looking away from me.

"I don't see why he did that; it doesn't make any sense what so ever. We're friends and we have been since I moved here."

"Your father seems to think that...that we're to close for his liking…"

"Do you think he was right in his thinking then?" I asked surprised by Tala's apparent loss for words. It was odd seeing Tala so upset by something like what my father thought we felt for each other. My father did have a point though, he and my mother had been friends from school and then they got emotionally involved with each other and look what happened to them.

"I don't know…..the cybernation apparently was flawed because when I am near you I feel human again. I'm really grateful for it, how else would I have survived these past years being completely without feelings?"

I stood there, shocked; this is how it happens in the romance novels. The guy is all sincere and sweet and then he says something like Tala just said and then the girl is supposed to fall into his arms and then they live 'Happily Ever After'….not exactly my forte.

"I'm glad that I was able to be there for you Tala." I said, blushing a bit from the whole awkwardness of the situation, "I am glad you and I are friends, it's nice to have some one you can tell things to without worrying."

"It's getting late, I will walk you home." Tala said smiling sweetly as he offered me his hand.

I took his hand with mine as we began walking. We didn't need to say much on the way; it was best left in silence. This was really awkward for me; it seemed like Tala was intentionally escorting me home, hand-in-hand, to show my father up if he happened to be looking. I know he was taking a risk by doing this, but it was actually really nice to walk home with some one for once.

"Thank you for walking me home Tala." I said as we reached the front door.

"It was my pleasure Liza, thank you for coming out tonight," he said as he raised my hand to his lips and whispered, "Until tomorrow my dear."

I blushed as he left, and watched him walk off towards his home. I walked inside and was headed to my room when I heard some one in my fathers' office. I crept over and listened in on the unknown person.  
"I don't see what the problem is Boris, they are just kids after all. You can trust them not to do anything stupid. Tala and the rest of his team know that Mr. Voltaire is not happy about BIOVOLT becoming totally legitimate even though it's for the best."

"Liza doesn't know what's riding on her as a blader. If the team loses when she's on it, the blame will be thrown on her shoulders and then Voltaire will order her to be killed. I couldn't live with myself if Liza was to die, it would be entirely my fault." I heard my father curse.

"Boris, do you think Voltaire would be able to lay a hand on Liza? There is some one in her life who would allow no such harm to befall her besides you."

"You can't mean Tala!"

"I do; he adores her and yet you refuse to see it. Why Boris? They are not you and Rebecca. They are completely different people…. I must go. I will talk with you later."

"Alright then; be well my friend."

I ran to my room just as the mystery guest walked out of my father's office. This was not turning out as I had hoped. Now I can't fail… it would put my father and Tala in danger. I sighed as I got ready for bed. This was going to be an interesting trip, now my father will not only worry about my safety but also about losing me to some one else.

"It's settled gentlemen; we will decide tomorrow after we win the tournament."

"Wow, a Russian blader, your sister no less, coming all the way here to prove that the can hold their own in a battle of bitbeasts." Oliver said in awe.

"I'll take care of her, first the battle and then a romantic candle lit dinner." Enrique suggested sheepishly grinning at Robert's look of disgust.

"Enrique, you cannot take an opponent out to dinner even if she is gorgeous. It's not proper etiquette." Johnny stated semi-amused.

"Especially not my sister, you don't even know her. That's just not right. Maybe if you concentrate on the battle tomorrow instead of what my sister looks like we may be lucky and over throw her." Robert said quietly in disapproval.

"Of course we're going to beat her Robert. She can't be as strong as us."

"Quit the contrary Johnny. My sister has quite enough power with her bit to over throw Spencer from the Demolition Boys without breaking a sweat."

What do ya think of my groovy new fic so far? Reviews are always welcome and your input is very important to the creation of these stories. Tell me what's up and until chapter 3…………………….


	3. the price you pay for survival

Ok chapter 3 is right here. I d

I was utterly surprised this morning as Tala and I got on BIOVOLT's private jet. I hadn't predicted flying first class on a 3 hour journey. Tala just smirked as I sat down on one of the couches.

"Isn't it dangerous to have a bey dish in the plane?" I asked with a smile as I noticed the dish near the back of the plane.

"Not really, we don't usually battle in the air. I really don't know why they put that in here anyway. People are so weird sometimes."

I shrugged as I reclined farther into the sofa. This was mildly interesting; unfortunately I saw the rest of the boys walking over to the plane with bags. I looked at Tala and sighed; they had never really accepted girls as capable bladders. I knew they might give me some trouble before I battled.

"Hey Tala, sorry we didn't tell you we were coming, but we didn't know until late last night when Boris called and told us."

"Bryan, don't apologize to Tala; he doesn't care." Spencer commented as he sat down next to Bryan.

"Tala, where's that blader? Won't he make us late for the match?" Ian said as he glared at me. "Why are you on this plane girl?"

I glared at him, the insolent prat. I felt Tala give my hand a reassuring squeeze. I decided to relax; Ian was trying to egg me on and I wasn't going to bother getting into an argument. Ian sat down really annoyed next to Spencer.

"Liza, Ian does bring up a good point, why are you flying out to London with us?" Bryan asked politely as the plane shot down the runway.

"Yeah Tala, you know the rules, no girlfriends allowed." Spencer said mockingly and Ian laughed hysterically.

"Honestly, are you really that stupid? I'm the new blader. I can't see why my father decided to include you on this trip. It's not like you have any real say if I join your team." I replied as bluntly as possible without losing my temper.

"Probably to make sure you don't do anything stupid with Tala." Ian replied rudely. I sighed, noticing that we were well in the air and on our way, pulled Wisteria out of my pocket, and tossed her to Bryan.

"Bryan, does it look like I'm fooling around?" I asked as he quickly passed the blade to Ian with a look of horror on his face.

"How did you manage to train Wisteria in one week Liza? No one has ever tried for fear of their lives."

"Not really a problem for me. Wisteria can sense if some one is good enough to bother with." I replied as Spencer chucked her back to me.

I looked at my watch, it was 6 in the morning, and I was really tired so I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Tala's shoulder in an attempt to sleep. Of course this didn't work because the others thought it was tremendously funny to make fun of Tala for having a girlfriend.

I opened one eye and growled, "At least he's got a girlfriend unlike you three. I suggest you shut your mouths."

They quieted for a time and began to talk about training techniques. Then they decided to turn on the TV to watch the progress in the tournament. It didn't seem very entertaining because most were amateurs. Then I heard the start of another battle. It was the Majestics and some other lame team.

"The other bladders know they'll lose. They're so scared, it's pathetic." I said as I observed the players. The others murmured something that sounded like agreement.

The tournament should be a piece of cake to win for the Majestics. I yawned from boredom and let sleep overtake me.

We arrived just as the semi-finals were taking place. I walked to the prep room for the challengers. The boys followed rather annoyed by all the enthusiasm that the crowd declared as the Majestics prepared for the finals. I stood by the mirror trying to make myself believe this was actually happening. First real battle against another older bit beast and I was completely confident in my ability to overthrow my opponent.

I heard my cell phone ring and looked to see who was calling right before one of the most important battles in my life.

"Liza, I have your battle strategy for you. In the first battle tie with your opponent, don't over power him. In the second battle you will wear down the enemy and do it slowly and then finish without releasing Wisteria. In the last round you will release Wisteria and quickly eliminate the blader. I want this to look convincing even though it won't be hard to win. Do you understand what I just said?" My father asked in his usual military commander voices.

"Yes sir, I will do as told and show the world that Russia is still a force to be delt with." I replied and then put my phone away.

"Excuse me; I'm looking for Elizabeth Balkov. Do any of you know her?" A slightly disgruntled staff member inquired as he walked in.

"That would be me; what do you need?"

"Miss Balkov," he said eyeing me suspiciously, "the Majestics are ready for you. You may enter the stadium."

I looked at the boys as they stood up to follow me out to the battle field. When I got out there I heard the announcer proclaim "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to introduce, all the way from Russia, Elizabeth Balkov."

It went very quit as I looked across the dish to see the Majestics waiting there. Robert walked over to me and offered me his hand as a gesture of welcome.

"Nice to see you again Robert." I said as I shook his hand politely.

These are my team mates Elizabeth: Johnny of Glasgow, Enrique of Rome, and Oliver of Paris." He replied as he indicated the boys behind him.

"Who will I be battling then?"

"Your opponent will be decided in a few minutes by fate. You may return to your friends or wait at the dish side."

I walked back to the battle platform rather bored by all the time they were taking.

I barely heard the rules for the best of three battle because I was staring up at the big screen monitor that was displaying my old stats. They had no idea that Wisteria was in my position. Then the screen changed to another blader's statistics. It was Oliver who I would be obliterating as my initiation.

We took out our blades and prepared for launch; remembering the plan I was to follow would be perfect. I heard the famous 3….2….1…LET IT RIP and released Wisteria with perfect accuracy. I saw Unicolion circle patiently, and I looked up at Oliver.

"Unicolion earth shake attack."

I smirked as I watched Wisteria hold her ground. Even with the giant unicorn bit putting out an enormous amount of energy I had no reason to fret about this battle. I decided to tie the battle because it was boring me.

"Attack now!" I yelled and watched Wisteria hop right onto Oliver's blade then get sent flying by the bit power.

I laughed as Wisteria landed and made its way to Unicolion. As they clashed sparks flew and then Wisteria pushed Oliver's blade out as she made herself fly out and land in my hand as Unicolion hit the floor.  
"Tie, it's a tie. Bladers, five minutes till next round, prepare yourselves well."

I walked over to the visiting team's bench and placed my launcher and rip cord on the ground. I smiled as I remembered the look on Robert's face as he watched Oliver tie.

"Liza, why are you fooling around? Just beat him so we can go home already."

"Ian, be quiet. I was following a plan my father instructed me to use, but I think that I'll finish him quickly in these last two rounds."

I returned to the dish as time was called.

I placed Wisteria in my hands and thought 'Wisteria, we will defeat him without any fooling around. Now let's throw another surprise at them; bladers don't always need to use a launcher to have top performance from their bit beasts.'

'I won't let you down Liza.' Wisteria replied in my mind.

"Oliver, you don't look very confident about winning now."

"Elizabeth, I hope you're aware that you have no launcher for your blade."

Yet again the launching call rang out as Wisteria hovered above my hands and began spinning madly as if just released from a launcher. The blades were released and I watched Wisteria slam into Unicolion time after time. Oliver had a look of horror on his face as he realized he was outsmarted. I laughed as Wisteria sent his blade out of the dish and onto the ground.

"Elizabeth is the winner. If she wins again, she will take the battle."

"Show me your bit beast Elizabeth! I want to see what creature BIOVOLT mutated for you." Oliver shouted in frustration.

"You shall see Wisteria then, if that is what you wish. Prepare for the last round and then you shall see the power I control."

We readied for the last battle and launched our blades. Unicolion was released almost immediately. I let Wisteria sit for a minute and then decided to release her.

"Wisteria use Arctic Flare and show them what they're dealing with." I commanded.

Wisteria began to emerge and a blinding silvery-blue light surged from the bit core hiding Wisteria from the eyes of all. An icy cold wind spread in the room and brought small ice crystals with it. The light grew even stronger and the wind forced an Arctic Ocean cold into my body. Then the wind and light abruptly stopped and in its place was Wisteria. She gave a bone chilling cry and quickly dodged an attack from Unicolion.

"Wisteria, finish this with your Tele-kinesis attack." I yelled and watched her advance on the attacking blade with aggression. She paused as her eyes glowed a vibrant icy blue. Unicolion stopped dead in its tracks as if frozen like a statue. I watched semi amused as Unicolion was surrounded in the blue light and then was picked up off the ground as it thrashed in fright and confusion.

"Finish it Wisteria."

Unicolion went crashing into the wall behind Oliver, scaring the fans in the first few rows. When the smoke had settled Oliver's blade was stuck in the wall, but still spinning. I decided it was high time to take my leave and to report back to my father and continue my training.

I walked out of the arena followed by Spencer, Bryan, Ian, and Tala. I had not failed to notice however that Kai was following us as well. As he caught up to us he placed his hand on my shoulder and spun me around so I could look him in the eyes.

"Liza, I can't believe that you've joined up with the Abbey. I have always thought you were better than that. You owe me an explanation of what you thought you would accomplish by defeating one of the Majestics."

"I owe you nothing Kai. It's none of your business what I do with my life."

"Elizabeth! Why did you join up with those low life scums? This isn't like you at all. You used to be so righteous. I can't accept this in the least."

"Robert it isn't your life. I did what I had to do to survive in the world so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my friends."

The look of astonishment on my brothers' face was so enormous I couldn't help but smile at the Blade Breakers and the Majestics, which had just joined the missing member of their teams. I saw one of them pull out his blade and attach it to his launcher.

"Kai as a team leader you should have better control over your team mates. If one of you do want a battle, I suppose I'm up for it." Tala mentioned smirking at the battle ready blader.

"I don't want to bother with you Tala, your other team mate should prove far more of a challenge than you." The blonde replied defensively.

"If you want a battle, you're going to have to make it to the World Championships." I said calmly placing my hand on Tala's shoulder to calm him down before he got too riled up. "Let's go. We've got better things to do than stand around and chat."

We walked away leaving the 9 boys standing there with quite a bit to think about.

As we boarded the jet and took off, the others were excited to have verbally insulted their rivals. I sighed as I watched them; they could pass for normal teens when they were like this. It was a change that I hadn't seen in a long time. I stared out the window into a starry, cloudless sky. I recalled the look on my brother's face as he saw me with my team. He had looked so ashamed of me; it was saddening to me as I thought of it more and more.

It was late when we arrived back at the BIOVOLT training center. Ian and Spencer went to train for lack of anything else better to do. I felt mentally drained from the battle today. Unfortunately it happened to be a side affect of Wisteria's Tele-kinesis attack. Tala and stood around for a while as we waited for everyone else to leave. We decided it would be best to go home and sleep to regain strength.

When I had set my bag in my room and turned on some of the lights to make the interior a little cozier. My father was still at the Abbey, no doubt in a meeting of some sort. It seems kind of creepy in the house without anyone else here. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Tala's number.

"Liza, what's up….can't sleep?"

"I didn't wake you did I?"

"Nah…. Want some company?"

"Yeah…. Come over and we can watch a movie and have a popcorn fight."

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See ya then." I replied as I put my phone on the counter as I rummaged around for junk food in the cupboards.

We ended up talking and eating popcorn and talking because we couldn't decide on a movie to watch. Talking would actually be an over statement. We didn't talk much either. We spent a good amount of time throwing popcorn at each other.

"You did great today, I am very proud of you. Your father will be proud of you as well." Tala said smiling softly with that look of innocence in his eyes.

I looked Tala in the eyes and whispered "I didn't battle for my father; I battled for you."

"I know. That's the best thing anyone has ever done for me." He stated, blushing slightly.

This was such a typical ending. Yes this is a Tala/Liza paring so far…………. I don't know where this story is going exactly so……………..untill another posting……….ciao.


End file.
